


Making Up For It

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Arguing, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Makeup Sex, Revelations, Romance, Secret Relationship, SnowHarry, Snowells, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: 'Whatever reply that had been forthcoming dies abruptly because they all come to a sudden halt not far from their intended destination. Because inside the cortex raised voices could be heard of two people arguing. Two very familiar voices.'





	Making Up For It

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own The Flash. What I do own are any errors found lurking here.

"I'm so tired right now,'' Cisco moans as they step out of the elevator, starting to walk down the corridor towards the cortex.

"Then why are you here?"

Cisco shoots Iris a hurt look and manages to pull it off rather well. "You say that like you don't want me here, Mrs West-Allen." He throws his arm around Jesse's shoulders, the younger girl walking at his side.

"Well, if that's what you get from my words..." Iris says teasingly, not looking concerned because she knows he's aware she's only kidding around.

But despite that Cisco continues the drama, looking away over dramatically, feigning a broken heart with his free hand lifting up to cover his chest. "Where is the love here people, seriously?"

Iris laughs and shoves at Cisco's shoulder, pushing him into Jesse who's still trapped under his arm. "Shut up, dude."

"Guys, please play nice..." Jesse tells them, with just a few words she's warning them to stop. They've been at it all day, bickering about everything and anything plus between them and the crazy ass meta-human they'd spent days trying to take down, all of it combined is beginning to give her a headache. Deciding to change the subject, she asks, "where's Caitlin?"

Barry, who'd been ignoring the exchange taking place between his wife and best friend shrugs as he looks over at her. "She's already here, car's parked in the lot. She must have headed straight back here to meet us after her dental appointment."

"Good. The sooner I can breach us all the better. I'm starving as well as tired and can't wait for dinner at Joe's." Cisco declares.

Whatever reply that had been forthcoming dies abruptly because they all come to a sudden halt not far from their intended destination. Because inside the cortex raised voices could be heard of two people arguing. Two very familiar voices.

"You should have told me!" Harry's raised voice reaches them from where they all stand like comical statues just round the corner from the doorway, looking at each other in surprise and concern. They are even more surprised when Caitlin's annoyed voice follows after, joining the conversation if you could call it that. 

"You weren't there when the decision was made and it wasn't my place to tell you, she asked us not to because she wanted to help and we respected that."

"That's not the point Caitlin, she's my daughter! She could have been hurt or worse she could have died... You should have told me, I had a right to know."

"Jesse is an adult and old enough to make her own decisions..."

"That isn't for you to decide! You're not her mother, you're just..."

"Just what, Harry? Just the woman you're sleeping with? Is that it?"

The situation in the cortex has escalated very quickly. 

The surprise the team just moments earlier had felt at walking into the argument rose tenfold at Caitlin's biting words, all looking between themselves and each asking the same silent question of,  _'did you know about this?'_

"Caitlin, that isn't what I..." Everyone gathered around can clearly hear the wary tone in his voice as he tries to back track on his words.

"Just, don't okay.... Maybe you should have thought before you spoke and maybe you should have considered that I was actually on your side. Do you think I agreed with the plan to include Jesse? Having her go out there and put herself at risk," Caitlin says, pausing before she continues on, "but she wanted to do this, to help and I respected that because... Do you have any idea what it's like for me, making excuses and lying all the time, to _her_ , to all of them. Making excuses about why I can't make dinner or drinks at some bar, I do it so I can spend time with you."

"Caitlin..."

"Don't. And I don't say that to make you feel guilty but it's the reality and it's how I feel. I am sorry if I hurt you by keeping Jesse's involvement from you but I won't apologise for respecting her decision. It's the least I could do for her. "

The couple in the lab both fall silent for a few moments before Caitlin speaks again. "I'm gonna head home, I'll text Barry and Cisco, tell them I have a headache or something and I'm not going to be able to make dinner, just gonna crash and have an early night..." She let's out a laugh completely void of any humour. "Because what's one more excuse right?"

The team looks between themselves, exchanging glances and not knowing whether to attempt to flee or stay put but the decision is taken from them when Caitlin's footsteps can be heard, her heels clicking on the floor, Harry's own footsteps right behind.

"Caitlin, wait please..." he doesn't get to finish because Caitlin stops suddenly in front of him as she rounds the corner, following her line of sight, his gaze lands on the entirety of team Flash. A tense silence falls over the hallway as the couple wonder exactly how long they had all been there and what exactly they had heard, while the team just wait to see what the now outed couple before them will do, no one really sure what to say given the situation.

Caitlin's the first to move, in her hands she already holds her coat and her bag as she starts to make her way down the hallway. Automatically the team part giving her room to pass by, she softly offers them a _'goodnight guys'_ not meeting anyone's eye as she flees down the hall towards the elevator.

Harry shakes himself out of the shock of finding them all standing just outside the cortex and makes to go after her, moving passed the others only to find Caitlin already gone. Muttering a quiet _"fuck"_ Harry leans back against the wall, his shoulders slumping as he covers his face with his hands. He isn't entirely sure how long he stands there before he senses someone beside him. He immediately knows it's Jesse even before she gently nudges his shoulder with hers, succeeding in making him look at her.

"So, that was quite the surprise."

"Which part exactly?"

Jesse gives him a long look that says now's not the time for joking as she answers him. "Obviously not the part of you being overprotective, that I'm used too." She stops, looking at him as he looks ahead, eyes staring off down the now empty hallway, at the elevator Caitlin had disappeared into. "I meant the part about you and Caitlin."

"Ah that part..."

"Yeah that part." she repeats simply before asking what she really wants to know. "How long has this been going on between you two?"

"Four months," Harry admits quietly, running a hand over his face warily, his eyes now refocused back on her as he watches a lot more anxiously than he allows to show for a reaction.

"Four months?..." she repeats completely taken aback, not expecting it to have been going on for so long. "Is it serious?"

Harry's eyes turn sad, lifting his shoulders in a barely there shrug. "It is to me."

Jesse smiles at that, knowing how hard it is for her dad to share his feelings. As much of a shock it had been to walk in and hear them argue and to find out they were together the way she had, none of that matters to her, all that matters is that her dad is happy. "It sounded to me like it's serious to her too." she slides her arm through his, leaning into his side. "So go see her and fix it. Apologise for being such a dick."

"You're spending far to much time with Ramon," Harry scowls at her but nods. "You're okay about this?" he asks, wanting to make sure that she is.

"It'll take some getting used too because there's been no one since Mom but yes, I'm okay with it. I couldn't think of anyone better than Caitlin."

It hits him harder than he could have imagined, receiving her approval and he knows Caitlin will appreciate it too. At least once she talks to him again. Harry smiles at his daughter, a softness in his eyes that belongs only to her as he leans towards her to gently kiss her forehead. "Thank you honey."

Jesse laughs softly, shaking her head. "Just go, see Caitlin and make things better." she encourages. "Good luck." she throws at his back as he pushes himself of the wall and makes his way towards the elevator. "And I'll pass on your apologises to Joe, for you both.

Harry lifts a hand in acknowledgement to her words but doesn't turn around as he reaches the elevator, shouting over his shoulder, "I think I'll need it." Referring to her wishing him good luck. 

The drive to Caitlin's apartment is uneventful, traffic being light and on the way there he tries calling her but she doesn't answer which only cements it for Harry just how pissed off she is. Pulling up in front of her apartment building, Harry parks the car and gets out. Walking up the steps to the entrance, Harry greets the regular doorman, Bob, and makes his way to the elevators, the route familiar after the amount of time he's spent here over the last four months. When the elevator reaches her floor and the doors slide open with a ping, Harry turns right and walks the short distance down the hall to her door.

Standing in front of her familiar door, Harry takes a deep breath and knocks, he waits but nothing, no answer so he tries again and again nothing. Digging in his pocket for his keys, he finds the one he's looking for and slips it into the lock. She'd given it to him two weeks ago, telling him that he could let himself in whenever he finished after her at the lab, so she didn't have to get up to let him in all the time. Stepping in to the apartment, the hall is dark, so placing his keys in the dish beside the door he walks into the main room, the only light coming from the two lamps in the open plan room, lighting up the kitchen, living and dining area in a soft glow. Despite that the woman he's in search of is no where to be found, so he heads for the bedroom and that's where he finds her, curled up on her side facing away from the door, still dressed in the outfit she's been wearing all day.

Letting out a sigh, he slips of one shoe then the other, moving over to the bed and getting in, moving up behind her, slipping an arm over her stomach and pulling her into him. Harry tries to ignore the way she tenses but is a little reassured when she finally relaxes back into him and her hand settles over his on her stomach. He takes that as a good sign. Their silent for a few moments until Harry buries his face into her neck, his lips brushing the skin at her shoulder as he breathes a soft, "I'm sorry," before pressing his lips to the skin there.

"I'm sorry too," Caitlin whispers back. She feels Harry shake his head against her.

"No," he tells her gently, "you don't have anything to apologise for. You were right to respect Jesse's wishes and you were also right that I should have talked to you first before assuming the worst."

"To make this work we need to be able to talk to each other, Harry."

"And we will," he follows his promise with a kiss to her neck again. "I'm sorry too for what I said, about you not being Jesse's mother and if I implied that you're just the woman I'm sleeping with... You know that's not true, you know you... You know how I feel about you, that you're everything to me."

Caitlin nods, let's out a shaky sigh and turns in his arms, her slightly red eyes meet his and Harry's blue eyes narrow at her, his heart sinking at the sight.

"I made you cry."

Whether it was said as a question or a simple statement, she isn't sure but it's the sadness in his voice that has Caitlin shaking her head. "I just don't like arguing with you."

"Yeah," Harry huffs out a breath, running his hand along her back, "me either."

"Just next time, talk to me. I can't promise you that I'll always tell you everything just like you can't promise me the exact same but I don't want to argue with you if we can avoid it."

Harry nods in agreement, completely understanding her words. He offers her a small smirk as he shifts his head on the pillow to get slightly closer to her. "Can I kiss you now?"

Caitlin smiles softly back. "Maybe..." she teases, the spark returning to her eyes, dulling her earlier sadness a little.

"Maybe huh?" he murmurs, brushing his lips over hers, pulling back he says, "I think that was our first proper fight as a couple, a milestone in our relationship."

Caitlin hums against his mouth, distracted by his lips teasing hers until he moves them suddenly, rolling her over onto her back and settling himself above her.

Harry smiles down at her. "They say after every fight, comes great makeup sex." his head dips down so he can kiss her, slowly, gently and for the next few minutes Caitlin loses herself in him. When his lips leave her and trail over her jaw down her neck his words came back to her.

"Yes, yes they do." she moans when his teeth grazed her skin, his tongue following behind over her pulse point, "so go ahead, make it up to me.... and just so you know, you have a long way to go until you're fully forgiven, Dr Wells."

"That's good to know, Dr Snow. I think I should make a start then." Harry's chuckle gets lost in her neck as he does exactly that, makes it up to her with great make up sex that has Caitlin wanting to take back her earlier words of not wanting to argue with him in future. Maybe the occasional fight wouldn't hurt if this is the way he makes up for it...

The end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Thoughts?? More coming Soon.


End file.
